Prior to about ten years or so ago, vehicle rear signal light assemblies were conventionally mounted only at the rear extremities of the rear quarter panel below what is referred to as the beltline that generally corresponds to the lower extremities of the vehicle windows. More recently additional vehicle rear signal light assemblies have been mounted above the belt line to shine through the vehicle rear window and are referred to as being of the high mounted type. One form of high mounted vehicle rear signal light assembly is located adjacent the lower extremity of the vehicle rear window, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,954,808 Duerkob and 5,050,051 Machida et al, generally adjacent the rear storage shelf and thus decreases the available space for storage. Another form of high mounted vehicle rear signal light assemblies is mounted adjacent the upper extremity of the vehicle rear window, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,141 Ohlenforst et al and 5,050,050 Alder as well as by Japanese Patent Disclosure 57-37038, and such constructions are normally mounted directly on the vehicle glass or below the rear window header so as to restrict headroom. Other constructions such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,303 Plozner have high mounted vehicle rear signal light assemblies located adjacent both the lower and upper extremities of the rear window and thus limit storage space as well as restricting headroom.